Controlling fluid, gas or material movement in the body has numerous clinical applications and benefits, including controlling hemorrhage, preventing aneurysm growth or risk of rupture, treating tumors and managing respiratory disorders. These treatments often require introduction of a material to fill or partially fill a space, potential space, vessel, cavity or other volume inside and/or on the surface of the body. However, movement of that material outside the targeted treatment zone may have undesirable effects, cause complications, limit efficacy or lead to morbidity or mortality, among other consequences.
One clinical application in which polymers or other materials have been used to control movement of bodily fluids is in the treatment of aneurysms. Generally, an aneurysm is an abnormal widening or ballooning of a portion of a blood vessel due to weakness in the vessel wall. If left untreated, aneurysms can grow large and rupture, causing internal bleeding which is often fatal. Two locations in which aneurysms are commonly found are in the abdominal aorta and the brain. Other clinical applications in which polymers or other materials have been used to control movement of bodily fluids include filling arteriovenous malformations and blockage of feeder arteries for tumors (e.g., in the treatment of malignant and benign tumors such as kidney lesions, liver lesions, typically hepatocellular carcinoma, and uterine fibroids).
The present disclosure is directed to methods, devices and systems for performing these and other clinical procedures.